


钓鱼大师和一枚银币

by zhimothedude



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: NPC中心粮食向，隐卡麦写于2016年5月
Relationships: implied Khadgar/Medivh
Kudos: 1





	钓鱼大师和一枚银币

阿布加尔花了半个小时蹲在旅馆的炉火边给自己烤了条鱼吃。

偶尔有路过的精灵对这种这种乡巴佬行径皱起鼻子，然而他根本不在乎。烤的焦黄的鱼皮滋滋作响，他撒了些胡椒粉，心满意足地叉起一块。哦，伙计，你是没吃过俺家河边刚钓上来的鱼，肉质鲜软得像……

嘎嘣。

阿布加尔毫无防备地大叫起来，捂着下巴从尖利的牙齿间抠出了那个该死的小东西——一枚银币。

“不亏啊，哥们儿。”坐在他对桌的亡灵幸灾乐祸地说，眼球在隐约可见的头骨里滴溜溜地转着圈儿。“哪儿的鱼贩子这么良心？”

阿布加尔没好气地将银币丢在桌上，小心翼翼地揉着自己还硌得发麻的颔骨。“俺自己钓的，就城那头儿那个水池子。”

“许愿池？”见他没吭声，亡灵又补充了一句。“就罗宁的影像每天都要发表演讲的那个地方？”

阿布加尔点点头，对于对方终于闭上了嘴十分满意，然后抄起刀叉，开始着手把盘里的鱼肉全部切成小块。

然而令人愉悦的沉默没能保持多久。“那块银币借我看看。”

阿布加尔恶劣地瞪他一眼。

“马上还你。”

他用叉子柄把银币弹了过去。亡灵轻松地以盘子挡下，取过餐巾仔细擦拭了一番，然后轻轻捻在瘦骨嶙峋的——字面意义上的——指尖中。

阿布加尔以为他会念些古怪的咒语（这个亡灵是个法师，他已经看出来了），把银币变成齑粉，把粉再捻回银币什么的；然而亡灵法师只是定定地凝视着这一小块贵金属，注意力集中到连眼球都不转了。

过了好一会儿法师才移开目光，一开口惊得阿布加尔到嘴边的一块鱼肉都掉了。

亡灵说：“这个你多少钱肯卖？”

鱼都凉了他还没吃完，冷掉的脂油口感油腻腻的。阿布加尔惋惜地把盘子推到一边，（以巨魔能达到的程度）挺直了腰。

“你为什么想要这个？除了是池子里钓到的外没啥特别。”

“那可不是普通的池子，当年达拉然整个都成了废墟，这许愿池也没能被毁掉。而且，”法师微微一笑，露出一口七零八落的牙，“你知道这是谁投的硬币吗？”

卖什么关子啊，阿布加尔心里翻了个白眼。

“上面又没刻字，你又是怎么能知道谁投的？”

亡灵清清嗓子，一副长篇大论的架势，看得阿布加尔赶紧喊了停：“得得得，你就直接说你觉得这硬币是谁的吧。”

法师被掐了话头也不恼，笑眯眯，慢悠悠地吐出三个字。

“麦迪文。”

旅店里人声嘈杂，也没注意他们这一桌突然的沉默。阿布加尔目瞪口呆地看着法师，法师抬着烂了一半的眉毛看着他。

“想不想知道他许了什么愿。”

“兄弟，你这牛皮是不是吹得有点大。”

“真的也好编的也罢，又不亏你的，就说这硬币你卖是不卖吧。”

他一伸手给抢了回来。“不卖！”

亡灵两手一摊：“说了又不信，不信也不给。你说你一个死亡骑士，和我们法师抢什么，对你又没纪念意义。不如做个人情，让我收了呗。”

“俺就姑且信了。不过，比起给了你，”他边说边把硬币揣进了夹克内层口袋里，还轻轻拍了拍，“俺倒是知道这东西对某个人来说意义更重要。”

他第一次来到沙塔斯是大概三年前。那时候的圣光广场人声鼎沸，车水马龙。阿布加尔站在巨大的发光七巧板前，腐朽的泪腺硬生生挤出了几滴水。

太他妈闪瞎老子的狗眼了。死亡骑士在圣光的沐浴下泪流满面。

后来他蹲在一个暗牧背后，总算是看到了大厅另一边被人围得里三层外三层的白胡子老头。老头儿面相和善，蓝眼睛被圣光映得发亮，看上去就挺有精神，讲话也非常有亲和力。

“别打扰我和阿达尔研究战略问题！要导游找我小弟去！说你呢那个DK！”

再后来他去时光之穴跑了趟腿。怎么说呢，真是有其师必有其徒。

不过那都是几年前了，随着北伐的开展，现在位于主战场诺森德的达拉然才是世界的中心。阿布加尔穿过传送门，掏出墨镜，一抬头就（越过缓缓旋转的阿达尔）看见了彼端大法师的背影。

也不知道大法师会不会想念达拉然。他想。

巨魔的脸突然出现在眼前时，卡德加先是一愣，紧接着一个欣喜的笑容就在脸上漾了开来。

“阿布加尔！”大法师惊喜地喊道，死亡骑士握住他伸过来的手，紧紧地摇了摇。“这可真是好一段时间不见了，我的朋友。回到艾泽拉斯的生活怎么样？听说前些日子大领主带领着勇士们击败了巫妖王，我猜你一定加入了这场大战。”

阿布加尔不好意思地挠挠头。“俺坐不惯飞艇……在和天火号打起来之前就被从前线调回了冰冠堡垒的下层了，哈哈。”

“我非常高兴你能从这场战役中平安回来，朋友。”

大法师的笑容十分真诚。有的时候阿布加尔看着他，就好像看到一个年轻人透过一副苍老的面具对他露出微笑。那种能够给予人希望和信心的笑容在这张饱经风霜的脸庞上是如此不协调，以至于这种感觉一直在他心中萦绕不去，在他得知了大法师年轻时的经历后更是如此。

……说到这个。阿布加尔抽回手，从外衣内侧的口袋里小心翼翼地摸出一块东西，递给了大法师。

卡德加没有伸手去接。他看了那枚银币一眼，疑惑地盯着对方。

“有个法师告诉俺说，你们能就靠摸一摸来知道东西是谁的。”阿布加尔得意地说，回想着亡灵眼巴巴的样子。“试试看，大法师。”

卡德加在花白的胡须下勾起唇角，一边从死亡骑士冰冷的掌心中衔起银币。

“既然你这么说……”

阿布加尔收回手，饶有兴趣地观察着大法师的表情变化。

如同之前达拉然的那个亡灵法师一样，卡德加先是专注地凝视着手中的硬币，渐渐地，一种难以置信的神情出现在他的脸上。大法师花白的眉毛紧紧皱了起来，指尖急切地捻动着那块圆形的金属，似乎希望能擦出些什么的。

半晌无言，阿布加尔也不敢去打搅大法师的研究，只是不作声地探头去看，然而也看不出什么异常。

感觉过了有半个世纪那么长，卡德加才开了口，目光依然没有从硬币上移开。他的声音听上去格外苍老，甚至有些紧张。

“你从哪里找到这个的？”

“达拉然，许愿池。俺钓上来的。”阿布加尔忙不迭地回答道。

大法师终于抬起视线看向他，一时间他湛蓝的眼睛里涌动着复杂的情绪，但是说话的声音却镇定了下来。

“然后你决定把它拿给我看？”

“这个嘛，”阿布加尔开始摇头晃脑，“有个法师说它属于麦迪文，俺不太信他。俺知道你是大法师，而且认识星界法师，如果你说它是真的俺就直接送给你。”

卡德加愣了一会儿，然后回过神来，伸手召唤来了一个随从（当年作导游的那位）。

“去喝一杯？”他问。

“那来交任务的人……”

“交给我小弟，走吧。” 他随意地摆摆手，露出微笑。“大法师也是需要休假的。”

沙塔斯酒馆的啤酒，五十个铜板一大杯，反正阿布加尔是喝不出什么特别的味道。嫌屋子里有点吵，他和大法师人手一杯啤酒就地在屋外台阶上坐了下来。正午已过，屁股还能感受到石阶上阳光的余温。阿布加尔嘬着啤酒，一边瞥着卡德加若有所思地把玩着那枚银币。

“所以……这个硬币到底说了啥？俺很好奇。”

大法师停下指间把玩的动作，端起他的那杯啤酒。

“对于星界法师麦迪文，你都知道些什么？”他在将酒杯贴到唇边之前反问道，声音听不出波澜。

阿布加尔挠了挠头。早知道他还不如当时跟那个亡灵多聊几句，他抱着鉴定的心态跑来找大法师，谁知道真的是真的啊。

“是你的老师。非常厉害。死于一战。没了。”

卡德加被逗乐似的瞥了他一眼，放下啤酒杯。

“认真的？”

阿布加尔被呛得差点蹦起来：能知道麦迪文已经不错了！

“要不是要帮你跑腿去拿卡拉赞钥匙，俺都不用去打听塔主人是谁哩！”

“好好好，”大法师赶紧安抚道，“但是想必你是在黑色沼泽见过星界法师的？”

DK气还没消，闷闷地蹲了回去，只点点头算是作答。

“你知道，这么多年的战斗，”大法师的语速很慢，似乎在边说边思考着什么，“在艾泽拉斯，在外域。有些曾经的敌人变成了朋友，有的朋友却最终刀剑相向。然后，在经历了这么多之后，再回头去探究那些背叛和敌对的源头……很多时候，我们的朋友做出邪恶的事都只是因为被控制了心灵。”

他停顿了一下，看向阿布加尔。“我相信你能够理解。”

DK点了点头，被天灾所掌控的日子只留给他一段残破而黑暗的回忆，而他从不愿回头去想。

“我认识这样一个人。他很强大，却花了一辈子和试图控制自己的恶魔作斗争。他最终算是赢了，我猜，但是赢得很惨烈，赔上了自己的生命和家园。但那个时候我就知道，这一切还远未结束。战争不会停息，黑暗之门一次又一次地开启。这个世界，发生过的和即将发生的一切，它们还将不断继续下去。

“但是那个人从未放弃过。不论是活着时还是再后来，他都从未放弃过寻找救赎。”

“一个非常可敬的人。”大法师的蓝眼睛透露着严肃和感伤。“我所认识的最勇敢的人。”

傍晚的风已经有了些凉意。阿布加尔点了点头，不知道该说些什么，只好又用力拍了拍大法师的肩膀以示安慰。

“所以我们关系这么好？”卡德加打趣道，一边端起啤酒杯。“你发现了属于我老师的银币后就想到来送给我？”

阿布加尔想起很久以前做卡拉赞开门钥匙的时候，他第一次对卡德加提起紫罗兰之眼时对方陡然转变的态度。显而易见，他笑着摇了摇头。 _显而易见。_

“你帮了俺很多忙，大法师。你和俺，俺们是朋友了。”他回答道，真心实意地。

卡德加点了点头。“谢谢你，我的朋友，谢谢你。能得到与你的友谊我很感动。”

然后他将把玩了许久的银币放回到DK的掌心里，拢紧他的手指，轻轻拍了拍。

“但是我不能收下这份礼物。既然这是一枚许愿硬币，它就应该安静地躺在许愿池底。权当帮我个忙，朋友，帮我将它放回去吧。”

阿布加尔掂了掂那枚银币。虽然他依旧看不出什么特别，但是毫无疑问，它已经是独一无二的了。他将硬币稳稳放回夹克的口袋中。

“既然你这么要求，大法师。没问题。”他向卡德加举起酒杯示意，然后一饮而尽。

“纳格兰是个非常适合钓鱼的地方，你知道。”

“好。”

“还有一件事、”天色已近傍晚，两人拾起空空的啤酒杯，从变得冰凉的台阶上站了起来。“我从来没时间去时光之穴……请告诉我，我的朋友，上次你见到麦迪文时，他看起来怎么样？”

_糟透了，精疲力尽，气急败坏。_ 阿布加尔回想起那场战斗。他和队友打败了所有的时光领主，最终赶到了刚刚打开黑暗之门的星界法师身边。只是那时，麦迪文在看到钥匙时的眼神中有一些东西，他无法解读，也无法忘记。

“虽然不知道为什么，但是俺想他记得你，大法师。”阿布加尔如实描述道，小心翼翼地绕过了问题。“他说他有着关于未来的记忆，说你是一个好学徒。俺觉得……俺觉得他知道自己正在做什么。”

在他说话时，卡德加一直凝视着落日的方向。长久，他才舒了一口气，面向DK转过身。

“谢谢你。阿布加尔。”大法师说道，蓝眼睛亮得惊人，一时间阿布加尔又仿佛透过一张苍老的面具看到了底下那个十七岁的少年。“谢谢你所做的一切。”

后来北伐结束了，阿布加尔又背着钓竿回到了旧大陆。他在东部王国游荡了一阵子，试图寻找曾经出生长大的村庄。他找到了与记忆中几乎一样的海岸线和山谷，却再不见一位同胞的身影，只有偶尔见到粗粝的沙砾间埋着一截腐朽的木梁。阿布加尔蹲在这片熟悉的大海边钓了几天鱼，才动身前往部落的飞艇点。

他对部落没有太深的感情。作为一个DK，他经历过死亡，复活，忏悔，重生。海岸边的巨魔村，黑锋要塞，奥格瑞玛，这些对于死而复生的他都更像是旅途的驿站，而非归宿。

为部落而战和为天灾而战有什么区别？这个危险的想法浮现于脑海时，阿布加尔正蹲在贫民窟的池塘边上。池水呈现出浑浊的绿色，泛着一层油光，脚边的淤泥上还沾着粘稠的石油。DK抬头仰望天空，正见到一只驭风者在杜隆塔尔的如洗碧空下振翅而起，扬长而去。

那一刻他想起卡德加的话。想起他所怀念的一个格外勇敢的人。

我是死了。他想，心情出离地冷静。但是这次我可以凭自己意志选择战与不战，为何而战，以及在哪里钓鱼。

后来他离开了裂变的大地，背着钓竿去了被迷雾环绕的大陆；再后来他离开了潘达利亚，依然背着他那根钓竿，又一次穿过了黑暗之门。

德拉诺的纳格兰非常美，和外域的纳格兰很像，又不尽相同。总的来说这里更令人舒心和放松，除了阿布加尔不慎让宝贝钓竿被河水卷走冲下瀑布之外。

DK戴着草帽，意志消沉地坐在低洼地和裂蹄牛间削了两天的树枝。万万没想到，在差不多削出了个钓竿的形状时，一个血精灵小姑娘找上了门。

她自称从纳格兰四个不同的地方找回零件才修好了阿布加尔的钓竿。DK捧着跟了自己多年失而复得的老家伙什，热泪盈眶。一问，小姑娘还是个赫赫有名的战士，在霜火岭盖了座自己的要塞，正在招募有志之士，要塞里还有池塘——

阿布加尔一把紧紧攥住她的手。

“啥也别说了，俺跟你走。”

后来有次他出任务回来听说卡德加的随从来要塞里视察了一圈工作。

他最后一次见到大法师是在穿越黑暗之门前后，印象最深的就是对方为了战斗准备刮去了胡子换下了长袍，整个人看上去年轻几十岁。塔纳安大逃亡兵荒马乱，他也顾不得去和大法师问个好什么的，只专注于为联军杀出一条血路。后来安定下来了，倒听说卡德加在塔拉多建了座法师塔，只是从来没想去看看。

大法师很忙，他也知道。不然也不会只派个随从来要塞视察工作。

再后来指挥官小姑娘去悬槌堡打了食人魔，去铸造厂打了黑石兽人，去地狱火堡垒打了恶魔。

她从地狱火堡垒凯旋而归的那天，要塞里建起了一座雕像。雕像落成后，阿布加尔站在那里看了很久很久，一直到双月徐徐升起，落雪覆盖上了雕像底座的铭牌。

他查了足够多的资料来确定雕像上那位兽人术士是谁。但是尽管那些书籍全都没有记载，不知怎的，冥冥之中阿布加尔就是觉得他和麦迪文有关。也许是因为那枚银币上费解的语句，也许是因为雕像底座的字句，也许是因为卡德加对于追杀他的执着。但这毕竟毫无根据，DK也心知肚明。

所以他只是蹲下身，为铭牌上的字句抹去了积雪，最后一次诵读出声。

_“_ _我们所做和即将要做的一切，都将不断继续下去。_ _”_


End file.
